


Wrong Number

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Wrong number, dirty texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter gets the strangest text from Mr. Stark, but something is different this time.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

Peter was going about his day as normal. He went out to lunch with Ned and MJ at their favorite pizza place and then went back to Neds to hang out and watch movies. He didn't usually get that much time to hang out with them, so today was filled with catching up and having fun.

Everything seemed to be going well in his life! College was great and he was passing every one of his classes. He was still close with his best friends, and now he had plenty more. Tony was back from the dead and had been for at least six months now. The two of them had resumed working together in the lab throughout the week, and he was given 24-hour access to it. The Avengers kept regular contact and his relationship with May was never better. Things were looking up¬

Most of the gang were around New York a lot, which was great because it meant he got to see them. Things had changed dramatically for Mr. Stark too. Tony had moved back to the penthouse as he and Pepper had separated after things fizzled out between them. They saw each other from time to time, but the marriage was almost over.

At 19 years old Peter could say that he had been through a lot of shit, but finally, he felt like things were looking up and going his way.

It was about 9 pm and Peter was walking home when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and checked it.

**TS - ** _ 'Please tell me you're free. I miss you.' _

Peter blinked a few times. There was no way he read that right. Did Tony miss him? Tony never texted him, and if he did it was never personal. They had only just gotten back into hugging, so this was completely unexpected.

**TS - ** _ 'I keep thinking about you… your sweet plump lips, your gorgeous eyes. Fuck I'm getting hard just thinking about you.' _

Peter stopped walking. Tony was texting him dirty things… this cannot be right. Peter always thought Tony was straight, and he NEVER looked at Peter that way. He never flirted, never lingered, never stared. God that man was good at hiding his feelings. Peter started walking again, he would answer when he was inside. He had to think about how he felt about all this. Yes, Tony was attractive, he had always noticed that. There was always a small amount of lust in the back of his head for the man, but he thought never in 20 billion years would this happen. 

**TS - ** _ 'You've been on my mind all day. I keep imagining your mouth on mine, moaning sweetly as I touch you all over.' _

When Peter was inside his room, he dropped down on his bed and propped himself up with pillows, reading the latest text. He reread it three times, before letting himself imagine it in his head. He imagined himself lying in Tony's bed naked, Tony's strong body pressed against him, nibbling at his lips. Surprisingly that sounded good to him. He had that weird feeling you get when you discover you fancy someone, that warmth inside you and you don't know whether you feel okay with it or not.

**TS - ** _ 'I'd taste you all over, kiss every tiny little sensitive part of your soft body. I keep imagining using my mouth to please you as you scream my name, it would sound so beautiful from your lips.' _

That was so dirty. So fucking dirty. Peter thought about Tony lying there, touching himself thinking about sucking him off. That was quite hot actually. Before he knew it, his hands were in his own pants, touching himself gently. He had to text Tony back.

**PP - ** _ 'Tell me what would happen next?' _

**TS - ** _ 'I would make you all wet with my tongue and finger you, make you squirm underneath me. Fuck, do you like that?' _

Peter pulled himself out of his jeans and began to pump his fist slowly. That would feel good, weird, but so good. Tony's fingers inside him, pleasuring him, slowly stretching him out.  "Fuck," Peter moaned, trying to type with one hand as he swiped his thumb over the tip, precum dripping down his fingers.

**PP - ** _ 'I love it, more fingers please, make me feel it.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Oh, you'd look perfect, lying there, thrusting onto my hand as I press another finger into you, you're so hot, I can't wait to make you scream my name.' _

Peter moaned loudly whilst reading that pumping his fist faster, oh this felt so weird, but it felt so right. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Peter wanted so badly to be touched by someone like Tony, an older man who knew what he was doing. Who wanted him. Who desired him this much. Peter would give it to him, give Tony his entire body, let him take what he wanted.

The next text was a photograph. The most beautiful photograph he had ever seen. Tony had sent him a picture of his dick, large and stiff, just for him. His hand was wrapped around it. It was a mighty, beautiful erection and he adored it. Peter's mouth gaped open at the photo, he found himself wanting to taste it, wanting to take it all in his mouth. Tony's dick was long and thick, absolutely perfect in every way.

Tony's eyes were in his head, piercing into his soul. "God yes!" He clenched his eyes shut, remembering he had to text back. Peter licked his lips, fumbling with his phone to reply.

**PP - ** _ 'I want your dick in me, please, let me feel you inside me.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Shit… that's so hot. I'd fill you up with my big cock, hitting that sweet spot every time. My hand pulling your hair, growling in your ear how you belong to me.' _

**TS - ** _ *audio recording. Click to Download.* _

Peter pressed download and played it, anticipation waving through him as he closed his eyes to really enjoy it.

_ "Fuck, you've got me so hard here babe. You smell so amazing, I've been needing this all day, fuck, fuckk babe, I need you, I want to kiss you and fuck you so hard, all night if you'd let me… shit that's so good… babe, oh babe you're beautiful." _

Peter blushed as he continued to please himself. Tony's voice was so seductive, low and raspy as he breathed heavily into the phone. That voice will never be the same again, it's gonna be so hard around the lab now. _He's _gonna be so hard around the lab now. He wanted to save that recording and listen to it every night. Just hearing how hot he made another person made him ache in the best way. Peter bucked his hips up, he was so close, so fucking close to falling over the edge. His body was aching for it, biting down on his lip hard, sweat starting to slowly drip from his forehead. 

**PP - ** _ 'I do, I belong to you Tony, fuck me harder, you feel so good, so amazing.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Cum for me, let me hear you scream for me, christ you're so hot, I'm nearly there!' _

Peter thrust up one more time, letting his orgasm take him over. "Shit! Tony yess!" He sobbed as he shot his load all over his stomach. He continued to thrust up throughout, moaning softly as he breathed heavily. That was a hell of an orgasm. Although he was tired, he yearned for more. He wondered if Tony would let him come over, let him act out this little fantasy. He grabbed his phone and text, Tony, again.

**PP - ** _ 'I came so hard, that was amazing, cum for me Tony, cum inside me.' _

It was about a minute later before he got a reply. He waited eagerly on the chat, not wanting to miss the message. 

**TS - ** _ 'That was the best orgasm I've had in a while. Didn't realize you were so dirty, we've never done this before.' _

**PP - ** _ 'I know, but I loved it. Maybe we could do it again sometime?' _

**TS - ** _ 'Please come over tonight, let's see if we can make this work again Pepper.' _

Peter dropped his phone. Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. None of this was for him. He must have got mixed up, Pepper and Peter were kind of spelled the same, so it's understandable. Peter felt like a fool, a stupid, ridiculous, awful fool. Why would Tony like him that way? Why did he ever think a man like Tony could be interested in him? 

He felt sick to his stomach. That photo wasn't for him. That recording was not for him. Suddenly he wanted to cry! For a while there he felt special, desired, hot. And now he felt like he was being rejected. Tears threatening to enter his eyes, he picked up the phone and texted Tony back.

**PP - ** _ 'Not Pepper.' _

Almost immediately, his phone buzzed like crazy as he got a string of replies. He hesitated before he looked at them, completely embarrassed by this whole situation. 

**TS - ** _ 'Oh my god Peter. I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, I thought you were Pepper.', _

**TS - ** _ 'Please don't hate me. Please text me back. I'm so embarrassed.' _

**TS - ** _ 'Peter? Peter please, answer me.' _

**PP - ** _ 'I'm here.'  _

Peter's hands were shaking slightly, he felt like a complete and utter loser. 

**TS -** _ 'I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?' _

**TS - ** _ 'I'll make it up to you, I'll do anything you want, please don't hate me for this.' _

**PP - ** _'I'm not going to lie Tony, I don't know how I am going to face you tomorrow. I really enjoyed that and I wanted to think this was all for me.'_

**TS - ** _'I understand Peter. I'll admit that I really enjoyed this too. You seemed pretty into it.'_

**PP -** _'I was. I am.'_

**TS -** _' Can I make it up to you? Is there anything you want?'_

**PP - ** _ 'Anything I want?' _

**TS - ** _ 'Anything.' _

**PP - ** _ 'Don't call Pepper tonight. Let me come over instead.' _

That was risky. He surprised himself with that text, but he found himself wanting to be there, wanting more. He wanted to be worshipped and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. 

**TS - ** _ 'Deal.' _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. What happened next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty sequel

**PP** \-  _ 'Don't call Pepper tonight. Let me come over instead.' _

That was risky. He surprised himself with that text, but he found himself wanting to be there, wanting more. He wanted to be worshipped and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. 

  
  


**TS** \-  _ 'Deal.' _

\--------

Peter nearly screamed at the reply. Tony was agreeing for him to come over?! There non-romantic, non-sexual, a non-anything relationship was about to completely change and they were going to have sex?!

Did it mean anything? Whose to know! Does that matter? Not really. 

He could barely contain his excitement as he stood up to clean himself off. He had to make sure that this was going to be good because if this went well, he could become Iron Man's permanent fuck buddy. And that was something he was excited for.

**PP ** \-  _ 'If you're serious I can be there in ten minutes.' _

**TS ** \-  _ 'What are you waiting for?' _

Peter didn't need to be told twice. . 

**PP** \-  _ 'Do you want me to wear anything special?' _

**TS - ** _ 'If you have a thong. I wouldn't object.' _

**PP - ** _ 'You're in luck, I look really good in it.' _

Peter shoved off his trousers and changed his boxers for a thong. He hadn't worn one in forever but he loved them. He had the best ass, which he knew Tony would adore. The thong was light pink and had flowers on the front.

**TS ** \-  _ 'Fuck… I bet you do. I bet you look fucking edible.' _

Reading that almost made Peter hard again. That's hot. That's so hot he might faint.

**PP** \-  _ 'If you're feeling hungry, I won't object.' _

He snuck out the flat and made his way as fast as he could to Stark towers.

This was so insane. One wrong text and now he was getting to sleep with his mentor. He wondered if Tony had ever slept with a guy? Whether he was just sleeping with him to get over Pepper?

**TS** \-  _ 'Daddy's hungry.' _

He had never gone this far with another man before. Sure, Peter had experience in some aspects, they had played, but he never had another dick in his ass.  This would all change tonight. 

**PP** \-  _ 'I'll be there in a few minutes. Do you have protection?' _

**TS -** _ 'Yes. Hurry up, I'm aching for round two.' _

His heart rate started to speed as he neared the building. He all but ran up to the elevator and headed up to the penthouse. 

\-----

When the doors opened the penthouse was dark, the only light was the light from the moon and the city below. To begin with, he worried, but then he realized what sort of game Tony was playing.  Peter walked out into the apartment, dropping his bag by the sofa. There was a moment of silence. Peter kicked off his shoes and stood there.

"Tony?" He called out softly. 

Suddenly the man in question was pressed against his back, arms slowly sneaking around his stomach, pulling him close.  Tony's head was by his neck, his warm breath hovering over his ear. They didn't speak. Speaking wasn't needed, not now anyway. Everything was slow, tensions rising as they changed the playing fields of their dynamic. 

Peter's eyes fluttered shut as Tony took his earlobe in his teeth. The younger man moaned softly as he leaned his head to the side, giving Tony access to his long neck. 

Tony placed open-mouthed wet kisses on his neck, retracting whimpers from Peter. His hands went up Peter's shirt, feeling his abs and moving to flick over his nipples. Every touch of his fingertips was driving Peter wild.  Tony's hands were large and strong, and they seemed to know exactly what they were doing. 

Peter moved his hips so his ass was grinding on Tony's dick, feeling it harden underneath him. Peter's hand raised up to hold Tony's hair as he snogged his skin. Suddenly Tony bit down on his gorgeous neck. Peter hissed at the feel, he loved it.

As one of Tony's hands played with Peter's nipple, the other slid down over to the hem of Peter's jeans, slipping inside. He could feel Peter's hard-on beneath the thong.  Oh god, he had to see that thong. Peter was already moving to gain friction, he was so turned on it was amazing. Tony had never seen anyone go this crazy over him. There was something so amazing about the way Peter's body reacted to his touch. 

Tony bit down again as his two hands worked on getting Peter's jeans undone and pushed them down his feet for him to step out of.  Now Peter's almost bare ass was pressed against his crotch. He looked down and growled. That was the best ass he had ever seen. Nothing could compare to this ass. It was perfect. 

Peter knew exactly what Tony was thinking, so to help things along be bent himself forward, arching his back so his ass was shoved into Tony. Tony moaned loudly as he grasped his hips, moving his hand over Peter's ass. 

Peter pulled his shirt off, chucking it to the side. He shook his ass again before he stood up, still back facing the older man.  He felt Tony shove his own trousers down, kicking his off to the side. When he pressed against Peter's back again the only thing between them was their underwear. 

Tony's chest was so strong, warm, safe. He could feel Tony's dick press into his ass. Peter bit down on his lip as he let his hand go back and graze over Tony's clothed dick.

"Fuck Pete." The first words were spoken. All that there was in the background was their heavy breathing, panting. Tony's voice was low, raspy, incredibly attractive. 

"You done this before?" He whispered in his ear as his hands back to roam the younger man's body. Peter let his head fall back, eyes closed. 

"Mostly. Hands. Mouth." He moved his hands back to try to feel Tony. It was an awkward movement but at least they were touching.

"Ass?" 

"Not yet. Maybe you could change that?"

Tony growled loudly, spinning the younger man around and holding onto his face. He let his eyes open so he could look into Peter's for the first time.  "You're my first man Pete. I wouldn't normally do this but, fuck you gave me quite a turn earlier. You're so naughty." 

Peter smirked, his eyes deep with lust. "I am Mr. Stark. I'm so naughty, but fuck I had the best orgasm over your messages."

Tony gave a low chuckle that vibrated through Peter's skin. "I've never done this before, but can I call you baby?"

"As long as I can call you daddy."

Tony had no time to think, he crushed their lips together in a needy embrace. Peter's lips were surgery sweet, his breath hot and wanting. Their lips moved together as if it was the only thing they were born to do. Mouths opening and tongues dancing. Their heads tilting as their bodies were moving against each other.  Moans escaped their lips as they huffed, trying to breathe. Tony's hands found their way to Peter's ass and squeezed tightly, making the younger man squeal. 

"Bedroom." Tony pulled away. "Right now."

Peter didn't say anything, he did as commanded and headed straight to the bedroom, feeling Tony walk fast behind him.  Once in the room, Tony pushed Peter onto the bed. He lay there, gorgeous, pale, strong, peering up at Tony. He looked so amazing in that thong. 

They were both painfully aware of their own bodies and the fact that they were crossing a huge line. Neither of them knew what to do, but they both really wanted it. 

"Have you always been this attractive baby?" Tony asked him as he crawled onto the younger man, connecting their bodies. 

"I have, it just took you a long time to notice," Peter smirked, moving his hand to Tony's hair.

Tony's eyes searched over Peter's body. "This is new to both of us Pete. But let's keep up the momentum from earlier?" He asked him.

Immediately Peter moved forward and pressed his mouth against Tony's, taking his lips by surprise. Peter pushed Tony back so he was on top, laying a dirty kiss on him.  Tony groaned loudly as he felt Peter's dick thrust against his. He bit down on Tony's lip before moving his head to Tony's neck. 

Tony's hands were on his back now, grasping at him, pulling him impossibly close. Peter mauled his neck with kisses and bites as he grabbed Peter's butt cheeks. "Fuck, you've got the best ass." 

Peter laughed as his kisses began to male their way down Tony's body. He licked at Tony's nipples, pinching one hard as he licked his way down to Tony's naval.

"Your skin tastes amazing," he moaned, eyes shut as he approached Tony's boxers.

He kissed and nibbled at the skin above the hem, letting his hand graze up Tony's leg, grasping at this thigh and then over his crotch.  Tony let his head fall back as he felt Peter's hand rub his cock through his underwear. The older man bucked up his hips.  Peter was nervous. He wanted to be good for Tony. Any second now he was going to try to satisfy the older man with his mouth and he didn't want to be bad.  He had to calm his nerves, this was going to be the move that sealed the deal between them. Peter couldn't hold off much longer. He pulled off Tony's boxers and freed his huge stiff cock. 

Peter's mouth was already watering. "You want my mouth daddy?" 

He noted earlier that Tony likes dirty talk. He was going to milk it as best he could, he wanted to keep Tony on the edge.  Tony moaned at hearing the word.  _ Daddy. _ His fingers moving down to stroke Peter's face as he looked down. 

"Oh yes baby, it's been so long."

Pressure. 

It was now or never. Peter licked his lips and bowed his head down, placing an open-mouthed kiss to Tony's balls. He trailed his tongue up the side of his cock.  When he got to the tip, he slowly sunk down, taking Tony's entire length in his mouth. His lips stretched out as he went down. The older man let out the sexiest moan he had ever heard. 

One of Peter's hands was on the man's balls as the other gripped Tony's hip. He began to suck down hard, bobbing his head as he let Tony's dick hit the back of his throat and Peter loved every second of it. 

"F….ffffuuuuckk, oh shit…. Oh… oh baby… that's so gooood… fuck," Tony was coming undone, his hips moving along with Peter's movements. 

Peter couldn't believe how amazing Tony tasted, and how big he was. But that wasn't going to stop him, oh no, he had a really good gag reflex and he was going to make sure that tonight was the best night.  He let his tongue flick over the slit before deepthroating him. He wanted to bring Tony to the very brink before he pulled away, he had to want it.

Tony's breathing became more rapid as Peter bobbed his head faster. As Tony's fingers grasped his hair, Peter moved his head back, removing his lips. 

Tony's face was glowing, his mouth open, as his eyes were filled with desire. Peter could have cum by just looking at him. Their eyes met, and there was a mutual need for more. Tony pulled him up to the top of the bed, an explosion of feelings filled them both. Desire. Want. Need. 

Tony couldn't believe how good this felt, his mouth on Peters, tongue in his mouth, it was intoxicating. Suddenly he felt like he was drunk, every touch tingled, every kiss was bliss.  Their legs were rubbing against each other, hips moving in tandem as they moaned into each other's mouths. Tony remembered about the thong. 

"Turn over." He ordered him. Without question, Peter pulled away and positioned himself on all fours, showing off his perfect ass.

Tony whimpered as he watched the younger man flex and bend. His fingers pulled back at the thong, edging it off of the younger man.  Before Peter could prepare, his legs were being maneuvered apart, his cheeks were being spread and the most amazing warmth landed on his entrance.

"Jeeesus," Peter moaned, letting his head drop down. He felt a hot intruding tongue against his hole. Tony was eating him out like it was his last meal on earth, and it was so hot. Peter was shivering with delight as this new feeling took him over. His skin flushed as he melted into the feeling, nothing could feel more erotic than this.

"God! Oh fuck, that's so good daddy… shit… more, more!" Peter moaned as he pushed his ass backwards. Tony continued to ravage Peter's ass, enjoying it as much as Peter was. 

"Can I use my fingers, Pete?"

The noise Peter made next was incoherent. It was more like a string of pleasure noises. Tony chuckled deeply against the younger man's butt cheek, his voice vibrating through Peter's body.  The younger man's legs were like jelly, he could barely keep himself up. 

"Turn back around baby," he helped Peter over on his back. "I want to see you."

As the younger man lay on his back, Tony couldn't believe how breathtaking Peter was. He was utterly beguiling in every way.  The man was lying there staring up at him, mouth open, eyes darkened with lust, hair curled and laying against his forehead. He had such a strong physique, and Tony had never wanted someone more than right now. 

Peter watched as Tony put two fingers in his mouth, getting them covered in spit. Peter edged his legs open and raising them.  He nearly exploded when he felt Tony's fingers at his hold, gently pushing one in. Their eyes were stuck on each other as Peter's chest was rising and falling like crazy, getting used to yet another new feeling.  The finger was moving inside him and it felt so good. Weird, and unusual, but at the same time, he was aching for more. Another finger pushed inside. Peter's eyes shot open, 

"Fuck!!" He exclaimed as Tony began to finger fuck him faster, curling his finger upwards. Peter's face was glowing with sweat as he writhed underneath him. 

"Oh god, oh that feels so good…" he whined. 

"You ready gorgeous? You ready for daddy's cock?" He growled as he pushed in another finger.

"God yes!" Peter exclaimed, stretching his neck as he leaned back.

Tony removed his fingers and grabbed a condom from his bedside table and ripped it open with his teeth. 

Seconds later, Tony was on top of Peter, holding on of his legs in his hand and raising it. Their lips were centimeters apart, hot quivering breaths mixing together. They gazed deep into each other, getting lost in the eyes of the other.

"Tell me when you're ready baby boy, I don't want to hurt you,"

Peter smiled and let his hands hold onto Tony's neck, "I'm ready,"

Tony leaned down and reclaimed Peter's mouth as his own. Positioning himself, and pushing himself into the younger man. He had never done this with a man before, the tight warmth around his dick felt amazing, absolutely mind-blowing. Tony realized what he had been missing, and he didn't want to miss it again.  Peter had always fantasized about how this would feel, but it was actually so much better than he thought. It hurt a little, but it was a good pain, a pain that would soon turn into the greatest pleasure. 

Tony began to move his hips against him, sliding in and out at a steady pace. Both of them shaking with desire as they let their bodies hungrily take everything they needed from each other.  Tony's hips moved faster, biting down on Peter's shoulder as Peter clawed at his back. The only noises in the apartment were their pants, body on body, skin on skin, moaning as they went.

"Jesus baby, you're so fuck… fucking tight… you feel so fu… fucking… oh fuck." Tony growled into his ear, music to Peter's ears. Every single moment was magical, every sound was edging him closer to his orgasm. 

"Oh shit daddy, you're so big, you feel so good!" Peter was almost screaming, pleasure rising inside him. He was so close, but he almost didn't want it to end.  Tony's hand wrapped around Peter's throbbing cock and started to pump it quickly, wiping his thumb over the tip. Precum trickled down his fingers. 

"Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!" Peter exclaimed, his eyes wide, his stomach in knots. "OH, oh fuck…. Oh OH DADDY FUCK… TONY!"  Peter cried out as he came between them both, shooting his load over their chests. The muscles around Tony's dick spasmed, closing in around him, sending him straight into his orgasm. 

"Shit PETER, Oh fuck yes FUCK!" He rode out his orgasm, feeling his body shaking with pleasure as he collapsed onto Peter.  They were covered with sweat, both breathing raggedly. Tony moved so he was lying on his back, pulling Peter to lie on his chest. 

They spent the next five minutes in silence, enjoying each other's company, trying to regain their breathing. 

"Wow." Tony grinned, eyes closed as he pressed a soft kiss onto Peter's curls.

Peter grinned, kissing Tony's chest. "Yeah." He wanted to ask Tony what was going to happen next, but he didn't want to seem pushy or needy. As he was about to open his mouth he hesitated. 

"What is it, baby?" Tony asked him, his fingers smoothing over his shoulder. Tony's touch was incredibly comforting. 

"I was just thinking…" He purposely didn't look at Tony when he asked his next question. "After this, are you still going to try and make things work with Pepper? Or…"

Tony was amused, he smiled. "Ooooor?"

"Uhm. Or can we… uh. Can we try to make things work?" Peter clenched his eyes shut. That was a stupid, ridiculous, idiotic question. Tony didn't want him! There would be no way he would pick him over Pepper.

Tony put both arms around him and squeezed him. "Do you really think I'm just going to kick you out, Pete?" 

Peter stayed silent. He felt ridiculously insecure, and he realized that if things did go bad, everything between them they spent years to build, would be gone.

"Babe," Tony smiled as he whispered. He moved his finger under Peter's chin and raised it to look at him. "I'm not even thinking about Pepper. I'm thinking about you."

Peter blushed as he bit down on his lip. His eyes lighting up. "Really?" He asked happily.

Tony nodded and leaned down to kiss him.  "Are you okay with dropping whoever you have?"

Peter giggled. "I don't have anyone," he said sweetly. 

Tony fake gasped, "You don't? I was hoping you did!"

Peter smiled and furrowed his eyebrows. "Come to think of it, there is this one guy. Kind of cute… kind of a big deal."

"Oh, a big deal? What is he an Avenger or something?" Tony smirked, rubbing their noses together. 

"Yeah, the best Avenger actually, he's sooooo good in bed." Peter flirted back, desperate to move forward and kiss the man.

"I'm sure he would be flattered to hear that, I quite fancy that Spiderman myself,"

"You do?" Peter's voice elevated. 

"Mmhm," Tony nodded. "I have a confession sweetheart." 

Peter nodded, still with a smile on his face. "Tell me,"

"I deleted Pepper's number ages ago."

Peter's smile faded as he tried to process everything, so those texts…  _ were _ meant for him? That was hot. But why the pretense?  "Why did you make such a drama out of everything Tony? You could have just told me you know,"

"I was scared. Can you forgive me?" Tony's voice was quiet. 

Peter answered him with a gentle kiss. "You're forgiven. But you owe me a blowjob."

Tony made a face as if he was seriously considering a business deal. And then he laughed, lighting up Peter's heart. "Deal. First thing in the morning."

"I'll hold you to that." Peter giggled.

"You'd better."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr - holmes-sweet-holmes  
twitter- @annatoromir  
insta- brianmaysgirl


End file.
